


Start With a Cold Brew

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angry Yuri Plisetsky, College Student Yuri Plisetsky, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Rain, Sexual Tension, Side JJBek, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: When JJ and Otabek drag Yuri to a new coffee shop, he doesn't expect to be so attracted to the owner.





	Start With a Cold Brew

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Legacy: A Victurio Anthology last year! Thank you to Icicle and Phayte for the hand holding and wonderful suggestions when I was ready to give up!

"I don't understand why you dragged me to this dump." Yuri Plisetsky crossed his arms and glared at his roommates as they held open the door to Stammi Vicino, a new cafe near the university. They had lured him in by saying all of the baristas were all hot. It wasn't like Yuri was shallow, but he also wouldn't say no to a good-looking man making his coffee.

The shop was disgustingly cute, mixing modern and rustic styles with impressive ease. Yuri liked the diner-style seats at the cafe bar. It was crowded, but Yuri supposed mid-morning on a Saturday was a busy time for a cafe near campus.

Otabek Altin glanced at JJ Leroy and raised his eyebrow. Yuri found an open booth and slumped into the seat. "Yuri, you have to order something."

"You order it for me. Cold brew."

JJ gave Otabek an exasperated look, then turned to Yuri. "You don't have to take out your frustration about your shitty job on us."

Yuri rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine."

He watched as JJ and Otabek walked to the counter to order, then slumped into the seat, resting his head on the table and throwing his hood over his head. Yuri was exhausted. He worked late the night before and was in dire need of a nap, but his boss would kill him if he was late to work again. Yakov never showed him an ounce of mercy.

His roommates sat down next to each other and laced their fingers together. Yuri gagged. They'd been unbearable since getting together before the winter holidays. Otabek pointedly ignored Yuri's noises.

"They roast all the beans themselves here."

Yuri played with the strings on his hoodie. "Am I supposed to be impressed?"

Otabek shrugged. "You're a coffee snob so I thought you'd be interested."

"I'm not a _snob_ ; I just like good coffee."

"Iced mocha for JJ!"

JJ stood up and retrieved his drink, standing near the counter to get the other's drinks. Otabek's cappuccino came out quickly, leaving Yuri wondering why the fuck it took so long to pour ice and coffee into a cup.

"Iced cold brew coffee for Yuri!"

His eyes traveled to the barista at the counter and Yuri felt his heart begin to beat faster. The man was obviously older than Yuri, but had the disposition of a much younger man. He had almost white hair, with piercing blue-gray eyes that sparkled as he smiled at everyone around him. He was tall and thin, which showed despite the black apron tied around his waist. Women and men alike stared as he stood with Yuri's drink in his hand.

He noticed Yuri watching him and walked over to them, leaving JJ's outstretched hand empty.

"I have a friend with the same name!" The barista handed Yuri his drink, their fingers touching as he passed over the plastic cup. Yuri stared into his eyes for a moment until he realized his mouth was hanging open.

He glanced at the label and frowned. "Yuuri."

The barista gave him a beaming smile. "Right, isn't that how you spell it?"

"Just one 'u.'" Yuri glared at him. He was hot but he was an idiot.

Viktor shrugged. "My name is Viktor. People spell my name with a 'c' instead of a 'k' all the time. They don't mean anything by it."

He sighed and took a sip from the straw, trying not to moan over how insanely smooth the coffee tasted.

"I hope the coffee is to your liking!"

Yuri didn't respond, but he did watch as Viktor turned away to walk about to the counter. He had a really great ass.

He heard JJ and Otabek snickering. " _What_?"

"Nothing." JJ took a long drink from his mocha. "You look ready to rip your clothes off."

Otabek, clearly trying not to piss Yuri off, hid his smile behind his hand. "He's cute."

"He's _old_."

JJ kicked Yuri under the table. "Just your type."

"You two suck."

They sat and talked about their upcoming classes. Yuri's winter classes had finally finished but that just meant the spring semester would begin the following week.

He watched as customers fawned over Viktor, who was eating up all the attention. Yuri hoped his winking would give him early wrinkles. JJ caught him staring and Yuri kicked him under the table.

After twenty minutes, they decided to head back to their apartment. When Yuri stood, he heard a voice behind him.

"Yuri with one u! Next time I'll remember! I promise!"

He scoffed. Who said there would even _be_ a next time?

**

The next time came a few days later as Yuri was coming off a late night shift. Yakov had made him hand enter data from an entire filing cabinet and he needed coffee before his morning class.

Despite the fact that Viktor was annoying, he was cute and the coffee had tasted great. He stepped into the cafe and approached the counter.

This time, the barista wasn't Viktor.

"Mila?"

Mila Babicheva looked up and waved at Yuri. She had been in his sociology class the semester before and had been notorious for stealing his notes. "Yuri! How are you?"

Yuri sighed. "Exhausted, but good. I didn't get a winter break."

She nodded with a sympathetic look. "I'm taking 18 credits."

"When did you get this job?" Yuri hadn't seen Mila update her job on her facebook.

"A few weeks ago. Viktor is a family friend and offered me the position."

"Wait, he's--"

"He's the owner and a great boss, too."

Yuri frowned. He had just assumed Viktor was an over enthusiastic employee. He hated to admit it but he was impressed.

"Viktor thinks you're cute." Mila gave Yuri a wink.

He rolled his eyes. "He's old as fuck."

"He's not _that_ old. Just a few years past thirty."

"Whatever. I don't want to be another one of his fanboys."

"A lot of people do think he's hot. That's what makes this place so successful. What do you want to drink?"

Yuri glared at Mila. "How is the mocha?"

"Not too sweet, but there's a lot of chocolate."

"I'll take an iced mocha then."

Mila glanced around. "I'll give you the larger size for no extra charge. I'm _sure_ Viktor won't mind."

"Don't abuse your power for me."

Mila waved her hand at him. "It's nothing."

Yuri stuffed a dollar into the tip jar as Mila prepared his drink.

"Did he really talk about me?"

"I assume so. How many other Yuris are out there? Why, are you interested?" Mila gave him a curious look.

He felt his cheeks flush. " _No_. I was just really tired and sort of rude to him."

"He might like that."

"Ugh." Yuri took his drink from Mila and took a sip. It was the perfect mix of bitter and sweetness. "You guys prepare your own beans, right?"

Mila nodded. "Yep, Georgi sorts, roasts, and grinds the beans every morning. I'll pass along the compliment to Viktor."

Yuri rolled his eyes. "I doubt he needs his ego stroked. I see how all the boys and girls worship him at his feet."

"Probably not, but it's nice to do it anyways." Mila turned and walked through the swinging door to the back room. "Hey Viktor! Come here for a second!"

Yuri stared in horror as Viktor walked into the main area and gave him a dazzling smile.

"It's Yuri with one 'u'!"

Yuri wrinkled his nose. "Call me Yuri. You don't need to make the distinction every time."

Mila gave Yuri a devious smile. He _hated_ her. "Yuri's really enjoying his mocha. I thought I'd pass that along."

Yuri glared at Mila and turned back to Viktor. "Yeah it's alright I guess. I was—um—just asking about how you prepare the coffee beans."

Viktor stepped closer to Yuri. His eyes seemed to pierce Yuri straight through his heart. "I could show you if you wanted to come to the back with me."

He felt his heart beating in his ears and took a sip of his mocha to appear nonchalant. "Do you take all the pretty boys back there, Viktor?"

The sound of Mila's laughter caused both of them to look at her. "Viktor only takes the special ones back there."

Viktor ran his fingers through his hair and winked, his face pink. "I'll show you the roaster. No strings attached."

Yuri hesitated, but then nodded. Viktor led him through the swinging doors; the smells of roasting beans immediately assaulted his senses. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, then opened his eyes and looked around. 

It looked like a standard kitchen. A large roaster sat in the corner, along with a commercial sink. An oven was set up against another wall with pastry dough in a chiller beside it.

"We usually get our beans weekly and roast them in the late evenings." Viktor motioned to the tower of burlap bags filled with beans. "Georgi usually does the roasting but I like the mindless work sometimes. My favorite is the medium roast but you look like you'd enjoy the dark roast."

Viktor picked out a bean from a storage bin and handed it to Yuri. He sniffed the bean and bit into it. It was rich and flavorful. Yuri made a note to sample their house dark roast the next time he visited.

"You like it?"

Yuri nodded. Viktor looked delighted, which made Yuri's stomach roll. He needed to get a hold of himself. Viktor was hot, that was all. Yuri wasn't used to people this hot paying attention to him. He was too focused on his studies to be bothered with bullshit like this.

"You're in school, right?"

"Yeah."

Viktor leaned against the counter in the middle of the kitchen. "What are you studying?"

"I'm in business school. I want to open my own company one day." Yuri took another sip from his coffee.

"Oh? A cafe, perhaps?" Viktor gave him a curious look.

Yuri flushed. "Sort of. I want to open a cat cafe. My grandpa wanted me to go to business school to be a CEO or whatever, but I just want to play with rescue cats and drink coffee all day."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Viktor's face lit up. "People will remember you as philanthropic rather than making a bunch of money."

He shrugged. "I guess."

Viktor moved closer to Yuri. He could smell the freshness of Viktor's soap and the heat emanating from his body. If he were to move a few inches closer, they'd be kissing.

"Viktor! Are you in here?"

Yuri spun around and saw a cute girl standing in the doorway. She giggled when she saw Yuri. He took a quick step back, bumping into a bag of beans. Yuri watched in horror as coffee beans spilled all over the floor. The girl giggled louder as Yuri pushed past her and went back into the cafe. He had thoroughly humiliated himself and couldn't stay there any longer. Yuri turned and left without saying goodbye.

**

Yuri got in line _again_ at Stammi Vicino. It was his third time in a week and he had to admit that he was a regular, especially after a customer waved to him when he walked inside.

He peered over at the counter and watched Viktor. He was so _fucking charming_. Viktor smiled at everyone and knew how to sweet talk anyone who was in a bad mood. Including himself, as much as he loathed to admit it.

It wasn't that he didn't find Viktor attractive or interesting, but Yuri certainly wasn't interested in joining the line of his worshippers. Yuri asked around and found out that many people came to Stammi Vicino for the sole reason to talk to or gaze at Viktor.

"This isn't a cappuccino!"

His head snapped up as Yuri watched a cranky-looking older lady rush the line and slam her cup in front of Viktor, splashing coffee everywhere.

"I'm sorry?" Viktor gave the customer a look of concern.

"I asked you for a cappuccino which should have a double shot of espresso. This _clearly_ only has one. You're a terrible barista if you can't do something as simple as put two shots of espresso in a cup."

Everyone in line stood still, watching as the irritable woman continued to yell at Viktor. Yuri saw red. He felt his heart jump into his throat as he stepped forward.

"Oi! Shut up, hag!"

He could feel everyone's eyes on him as he drew in another breath. "Are you really yelling at him over one fucking shot of espresso? Don't you have something better to do?"

The lady's face turned a violent shade of purple. "You must not care about coffee if you don't see the issue."

Yuri stepped closer to the woman and gave her his best glare. "No, I'm a decent fucking human being who doesn't yell at people in the service industry over stupid shit like this."

She stared at Yuri, then looked to Viktor, then at the other people in line, who were also glaring at her.

After several tense moments, Viktor spoke up. "I can make you a new one."

"No, that won't be necessary." The woman spun on her heels and stomped out of the cafe, leaving the spilled cappuccino all over the counter.

The cafe erupted into applause as the door slammed and several people clapped Yuri on his back before he made his way into the line again.

"I'd like to buy your drink, young man."

Yuri sighed. "Please don't."

He stayed quiet the rest of the time in line. He didn't want to cause a scene, but it bothered him to see someone treated like that, even someone as annoying as Viktor. Eventually, he made it to the counter and looked into Viktor's puppy dog eyes. "Hi."

"Thank you, Yuri."

"No need. She was a bitch."

Viktor reached out and clasped Yuri's hand in his. Yuri jumped and tried to pull his hand away. "I mean it. Most of the time people just watch someone yell at me. No one has ever defended me like that before."

"Can I just order?" The feeling in his gut was back. He had the urge to grab Viktor by the back of his head and kiss him. He clenched his fists and bit his lip. The more Viktor held his hand, the more the feeling intensified. 

"Alright but it's on the house. I'll make you a cappuccino." Viktor winked at Yuri, let go of his hand and retrieved a cup, then turned to make his drink before he could protest.

Yuri knew he found Viktor hot and he couldn't deny it any longer. He _liked_ Viktor. Sure, he liked fighting with people but seeing someone yell at Viktor made him violent. He wanted to protect him from an angry old lady. If that didn't say he wanted Viktor for more than his ass, he didn't know what did.

He didn't have time for stupid romances with hot cafe owners. Yuri would just avoid going to Stammi Vicino.

Viktor handed him the drink with a wide grin. Yuri tried not to blush, murmured a thank you, and left.

**

Yuri was sitting on a bench on campus reviewing his notes. He had an exam the next day and Otabek and JJ had decided to have extremely loud sex. The library was crowded due to a storm coming in and Yuri didn't want to be shoulder to shoulder with a bunch of idiots.

Normally, he'd go to Stammi Vicino, but he was still trying to avoid Viktor. He was almost over his stupid crush. What he needed was time away and not to look at Viktor’s hot face.

Instead, he decided to brave the stormy conditions until the last possible moment. Unfortunately, thunder began to boom around him and the wind picked up far too quickly for his liking. He grabbed a paper that threatened to blow away and groaned in frustration. There was no way Otabek and JJ would be done anytime soon with their _activities_ , and hell if he wanted to barge in on that going on. He'd have to find somewhere else to study.

Without warning, the skies opened up and it began to pour. Cursing, Yuri gathered his things and crammed them in his bag. Maybe there would be a free spot in the student union.

As he walked across the courtyard in the rain, he heard a bark. Yuri turned and saw a brown poodle sitting in the grass, staring at him.

Yuri looked around and didn’t see a single person in sight. While he wasn't a huge fan of dogs, he didn't want to leave one alone in the rain.

He approached the poodle slowly and the dog barked again, wagging its tail. At least it seemed friendly.

As he got closer, the dog stood and walked straight to him. Yuri pet the poodle's soaking fur and its tail wagged even harder.

Yuri bend down, noticing a collar on the dog. "Makkachin?"

The dog let out another friendly bark. Yuri saw a phone number and address. He tried the number first, but the voice mailbox was full. The address looked close, so he typed it into his phone and began to lead Makkachin down the street.

The more they walked, the more Makkachin seemed to get excited. She circled Yuri, rubbing her nose into his hand. Yuri scratched her in the spots he knew his cat liked, hoping Makkachin would like it too.

They continued down the street, passing the coffee shop. Makkachin yipped. Yuri scoffed and kept walking. Maybe there would be room in the cafe once he returned Makkachin to her owner. He wouldn't order anything. That way, Yuri wouldn't have to talk to Viktor.

He found the place shortly after and rang the doorbell. He tried to squeeze the water out of his hair, but it was a futile effort. Yuri was completely soaked.

The door opened and Makkachin immediately pushed through the crack, jumping on the person on the other side.

"Makkachin!"

The dog barked, pleased with herself, then shook out her fur in the room. The owner, not perturbed by the fact that water coated his living room, bent down and wrapped his arms around her. Then he looked up at Yuri.

Their mouths dropped open in tandem. "Yuri?"

 _Viktor_ was Makkachin's owner? Yuri pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course he was the owner. There were pictures of a poodle all over the shop but Yuri had never thought anything of them.

He was still so surprised he couldn't speak. It had been a week since he visited Stammi Vicino and Viktor was as gorgeous as ever. Viktor released Makkachin and threw his arms around Yuri.

"Thank you, thank you, _thank you_! My gate came unlatched in the wind and she must have gotten out this morning while I was opening the cafe. I was just about to start posting flyers." Viktor motioned to the stack of papers next to him.

Yuri patted Viktor's arm. There were so close and it was very distracting. "It wasn't any trouble." He shivered, the cold wind and rain getting to him.

Viktor stepped back and frowned. Yuri tried not to stare. "You're completely wet."

"I walked here from campus."

He clapped his hand to his mouth. "That's over a mile away! Yuri, let me give you a change of clothes! You can shower too if you want to warm up."

Yuri shifted his weight and bit his lip. On one hand, he was mortified that he was at Viktor's house, but on the other, he was freezing and could use a change of clothes.

"I'll make you some coffee. You like the Sumatra blend, right?"

He hated how well Viktor knew his favorite drinks. "Fine, but just a coffee."

Viktor nodded. "I can pay for an Uber to wherever you want to go after. Follow me."

Before Yuri moved further inside the house he took off his soaking shoes and socks. Viktor led Yuri down a hallway into a bedroom. He rummaged through a drawer and pulled out a pair of gray sweatpants and a blue t shirt, then handed it to Yuri.

"I'd say you can use the guest bathroom, but the master has much better water pressure."

Yuri looked at the doorway to the master bathroom. He felt guilty he was dripping water on Viktor's carpet. "Thanks."

He stepped into the bathroom and closed the door before he said something stupid like _would you join me?_

**

Steam filled the room as the water turned hot. Yuri sighed and yanked at his hair in frustration.

As he peeled off his soaking wet clothes Yuri couldn't help but think about Viktor using this shower. He pictured what his body looked like as Yuri stood in front of the mirror, the water cascading down his chest, his hands moving along his body with soap building around his body. He set his clothes on the bathroom counter and stepped into the shower, the steam enveloping him and immediately feeling warmer.

He soaped up quickly, breathing in scent he had come to recognize as Viktor's. Yuri willed his erection to go away as he turned off the water.

When he opened the shower door he was struck with horror. He desperately looked around for a towel, not seeing any in his immediate sight. He also needed somewhere he could put his wet clothes. There was no way he could just leave them on the counter dripping.

He cleared his throat. "Um, Viktor?" After hearing no response, Yuri stepped out of the shower, cracked the door and tried again. "Viktor?"

"Yeah?" Viktor walked into the bedroom, freezing at the sight of Yuri sticking his head out of the bathroom.

"Where should I put my clothes? I left them on the counter. And do you have a towel?"

Viktor swallowed, his face flushing. Yuri felt himself blush too. "Here, give me the clothes. I'll hang them in the laundry room to dry. Extra towels are under the counter."

Yuri felt like an idiot. He bunched up his clothes and stuck his arm out through the doorway. Viktor stepped forward and took them. They stood for what felt like forever in silence, their arms reached out toward each other.

He had spent weeks denying the part of him that wanted Viktor, making up excuses over flirty fanboys or Viktor's lack of intelligence. The truth was that he was scared to get close to someone for whom he had such strong feelings. Yuri wanted to be successful in school and his job which left very little time to even think about romance. He hadn't cared about that fact until he met Viktor.

In an unspoken agreement, Yuri pulled his hands away and flung open the door. Viktor dropped the clothes to the floor and wrapped his arms around Yuri's naked body, closing the distance between their lips and bodies.

It had been months since Yuri had been kissed but he was pretty sure his last kiss had been nothing compared to kissing Viktor. Yuri opened his mouth to Viktor, holding onto him for dear life as the kiss deepened. A moan escaped his lips and Viktor jolted back as though he had been burned.

Gasping, Yuri stared at Viktor. "Why did you stop?"

Viktor bit his freshly kissed lip and looked bashful. "I don't want you to think that's why I let you shower. I'm not trying to take advantage of the situation."

Yuri's heart raced as he sauntered past Viktor and lay on the bed, beckoning him with his finger. "Who do you think is in charge right now, Viktor? It certainly isn't _you_."

He hesitated for a moment before crossing the bedroom and straddling Yuri, still fully clothed. Viktor dipped his head down and kissed Yuri again. Yuri tilted his head up to meet his lips. This kiss was softer and more chaste. Viktor ran the back of his fingers along Yuri's cheek, then dragged it down his neck and chest. Yuri shivered at the touch, his toes curling.

"Can I touch you?"

Yuri found Viktor's wrist and moved it over to rest on his erection. "Please."

Viktor's eyes widened but he wrapped his fingers around Yuri's dick, moving tentatively at first. Yuri took the distraction to slide his hands under Viktor's shirt, finally feeling his warmth under his fingers. He lightly pinched Viktor's nipple and was rewarded with a moan and a harder grip around his cock.

He tugged Viktor's shirt off, not minding the brief moment his hand pulled away. Yuri stared. How was a man this hot just a barista? Yuri propped himself up with his elbows, desperate to taste the freshly exposed skin in front of him. He pressed his tongue against Viktor's pulse point and followed it with a wet kiss, grinning as he heard Viktor whimper above him.

Yuri unbuttoned Viktor's pants with one hand, sticking the other inside his briefs to grasp his cock. Viktor moaned and kissed Yuri again, awkwardly wiggling out of his pants. He took advantage of the ease of access and began to jerk him off too.

The sound of heavy breathing and wet slap of hands filled the room. Viktor lowered his hips, their pricks touching and began to slide up and down. The sensation from the friction was enough to make Yuri's toes curl. He groaned and thrusted up, eager to chase his release.

With their hips doing the work, their hands wrapped around each other's bodies. Yuri held onto Viktor, sure he might float away at any moment. He still wasn't sure if this was real.

The pleasure built higher, higher, until Yuri's climax rushed through him. He let out a sob, digging his fingernails into Viktor's back. Viktor cried out and Yuri felt both of them splash come between them.

Breathing heavily, Viktor rolled off Yuri and reached for a box of tissues near the bed. He wiped off his chest and stomach and handed the box to Yuri.

He cleaned himself off and turned to Viktor. "That was--"

" _Very_ good."

"I was going to say long overdue."

Viktor chuckled. "That too."

The rain continued to pound the windows outside. Yuri frowned. "I can't believe it's still raining."

"Can I, um, cook you dinner while we wait for the rain to stop?"

Yuri slid his hand across the bed and squeezed Viktor's hip. "Sure, and if the rain doesn't stop, maybe I can stay the night?" At the sight of Viktor's wide eyes, Yuri blushed. "Whatever. I don't have to."

Viktor leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Yuri's lips. "No, I just can't believe how lucky I am. Not only did I get my dog back but she brought you too."

He sat up and walked back to the bathroom, sliding on the clothes Viktor had given him earlier. "I guess I didn't need a towel."

With a laugh, Viktor stood and looked at Yuri with pink cheeks. "You look really sexy in my clothes."

Yuri combed out his hair with his fingers, too afraid his response would be stupidly sappy.

**

He woke to the sound of his phone ringing. Yuri groaned and rolled over, willing his eyes to open to see the caller ID. Beside him, Viktor curled up in his blankets.

"Otabek, what do you want?"

A sigh of relief came from the other end of the call. "Yuri, thank god. We were worried."

Yuri cleared his throat. "I'm, uh, fine. Just at Viktor's."

"You've been at Viktor's this whole time?"

"Yeah, I guess I should have told you."

He heard Otabek murmuring to someone, probably JJ. "Since the weather is nicer we were going to the park for lunch and play frisbee. Want to come?"

Yuri looked down at Viktor. He lifted the covers and peeked at the sculpted body beside him. "I think I'm going to drink coffee and spend today doing something else."

Otabek laughed. "Text me if you change my mind."

He ended the call and Viktor threw his arm around Yuri. "Morning."

"Morning." Yuri looked around. "Do you need to open the cafe?"

Viktor shook his head and buried his face in Yuri's stomach. "Georgi opens most days. He knows I like to sleep in." He propped himself up and looked at Yuri. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to take you out on a proper date today."

Yuri stared at him and Viktor blushed. "Unless you just wanted something casual or if this was just a one-time thing. I, um, like you, Yuri."

He touched his fingers to Viktor's cheek. "Take me on a date. But first," Yuri flipped them and straddled Viktor's hips, "I want to ride you. And then, you can make me coffee."

Viktor grinned. "I can live with that."

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Make sure to give my artist, Pumpkin, some love on [twitter](https://twitter.com/girlwithribbon)


End file.
